falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
A Última Viagem do U.S.S. Constitution
}} A Última Viagem do U.S.S. Constitution é uma quest secundária em Fallout 4. O Sole Survivor foi recrutado por Ironsides para ajudar ele e sua equipe de robôs em sua missão de devolver a USS Constitution para o Atlantic Ocean. Passo a passo resumido Passo a passo detalhado # Vá para a USS Constitution (leste de Bunker Hill). Quando o jogador se aproxima do navio, o Vigia se reunirá e os instruirá a entrar no navio e encontrar Ironsides no topo da USS Constitution. #* Uma recompensa adiantada de 100 caps pode ser negociada neste momento. # Depois de conversar com Ironsides, os saqueadores atacarão e o jogador que precisará lidar com eles. #* OPCIONAL: Atire os canhões. #* Bater nos do robô aliados com fogo perdido ou qualquer arma explosiva (como o lança-mísseis, granadas ou o Fat Man) fará com que toda a tripulação se torne hostil e, portanto, falhe nessa missão; no entanto, os canhões são seguros para disparar, pois não afetam os robôs. # Fale com o Comandante no terceiro deck dentro da USS Constitution. # Ele pedirá que os três cabos de energia dentro do navio sejam reparados ou substituídos. Isto requer INT 3+ para consertar os cabos de energia ou pegue os novos cabos de energia. (OPCIONAL: Pegue os cabos de energia em uma caixa de metal perto do Comandante.) # Procure por caixas amarelas para substituir os cabos de energia. Pode-se encontrar um não longe do Comandante no chão, contra a parede externa do navio. Os outros dois podem ser encontrados um convés abaixo: um no meio do chão e outro na parede externa do navio. # Volte para o Comandante e fale com ele novamente. # Ele pedirá ao jogador para consertar ou comprar uma bobina de relé de potência. Requer INT 5+ para reparar a bobina do relé de potência. # O painel de disjuntor pode ser encontrado no mesmo deck que o Comandante, no lado direito do navio na parede. # Em seguida, o jogador precisará encontrar o Sr. Navegador e oferecer sua ajuda. # O Sr. Navigator pedirá que o jogador recupere o chip de navegação do navio dos saqueadores. Adquirindo o chip de navegação # Volte para Bunker Hill e fale com Mandy Stiles. Neste ponto, o Sole Survivor terá que, pelo menos, reivindicar a opção de ajudar os saqueadores a destruir a tripulação robô, ou ficar do lado do Ironsides. Ambos os caminhos seguem o mesmo padrão, mas com algumas diferenças. MacCready, Piper, John Hancock, Strong e Cait não gostam se o lado de Ironsides for escolhido, mas Codsworth, Deacon, Curie, Danse, Nick Valentine e Preston gostam dele. #* Se estiverem do lado dos saqueadores, eles desistirão do chip de navegação e pedirão qualquer equipamento que o navio precise para sabotá-lo, junto com um aviso para não cruzá-los. #* Se escolher aliar-se a Ironsides, o chip deve ser roubado do acampamento dos saqueadores. (Nota: alguns companheiros como John Hancock, Nick Valentine, Preston Garvey, Codsworth, Curie, Danse e Piper não gostam de roubar o chip. Deacon gosta de tomar o lado de Ironsides, e não se opõe a roubar o chip.) Roubar o chip de navegação torna os saqueadores locais hostis, mesmo que não sejam detectados. #* Nota: Se o Sole Survivor disser a Mandy Stiles que precisa pensar sobre o acordo em vez de escolher imediatamente, e desde que possam se infiltrar na base de saqueadores, eles podem roubar o chip sem serem detectados. Se eles puderem sair sem serem detectados na saída, eles podem correr de volta para Ironsides sem tropeçar nas minas no beco, e então podem se esgueirar sem serem atacados. # Volte para a USS Constitution e instale o chip de navegação no convés principal. # Agora retorne ao Sr. Navegador e fale com ele (ele deveria ter subido para o convés principal perto de onde o chip de orientação foi instalado). # O Sr. Navegador agora pedirá ao Sole Survivor para consertar ou recuperar o transmissor de radar Poseidon. Requer INT 9+ para consertar o transmissor de radar ou que um substituto possa ser recuperado na Turbina Elétrica Poseidon #18-F, a noroeste da Sede regional da BADTFL.Alternativamente, o jogador também pode ser enviado para o Reserva Poseidon, ao sul de Forte Hagen, para recuperar o transmissor. # Depois de reparar os sistemas de navegação, fale com o Sr. Navegador novamente e receba instruções para falar com a Ironsides novamente. # Ironsides pedirá ao jogador para recuperar o Rolamento de turbobomba FLL3 de um local específico. Os locais conhecidos para essa parte da missão são: a Fábrica de montagem Corvega ao sul de Lexington, Forte Hagen na borda oeste do mapa dentro de uma arca e a Fábrica da general atomics a noroeste do castelo. # Volte à USS Constitution e siga para o aposentos do capitão no segundo convés, depois instale o rolamento de turbobomba FLL3. # Volte a Ironsides no convés principal e fale com ele; enquanto isso, os saqueadores atacarão o navio novamente. Elimine-os. Se os saqueadores chegarem ao convés superior, a missão falhará, por isso é recomendável salvar rapidamente antes de fazer essa parte. # Volte para Ironsides, seja recompensado com o Canhoneiro e seja solicitado a completar a tarefa final de ativar o gerador auxiliar para lançar o navio. # Ative o circuito de energia auxiliar e observe o navio decolar. O interruptor para a energia auxiliar não está no navio. Dirija-se ao edifício em frente ao local onde os saqueadores estavam. Pegue as escadas todo o caminho até o andar de cima para encontrar um pequeno gerador. O interruptor é através da porta em um poste de energia. A missão está completa após a queda do navio. # Depois, se o jogador atingir a torre na qual o navio cai (usando dois elevadores no lado leste do navio ao nível do solo), Ironsides o nomeará tenente honorário e concederá o uso dos aposentos do capitão, bem como o Chapéu de Tenente. Do lado dos saqueadores Não há diferença entre seguir com Ironsides ou os saqueadores até que o Sole Survivor receba e instale o chip de navegação e o transmissor de radar, como mencionado acima. # Quando os Rolamento de turbobomba FLL3 for recuperado, leve-o para Mandy em vez de Ironsides. Davies irá sabotá-lo para que o navio exploda quando os foguetes forem disparados. # Instale o Rolamento de turbobomba sabotado e fale com Ironsides novamente. Vá em frente e concorde em ligar a energia auxiliar. # Encontre-se com Mandy (opcional) no prédio em frente ao local onde os saqueadores estão escondidos. Ela também irá dizer ao jogador para iniciar o gerador. O interruptor para a energia auxiliar não está no navio. Está no último andar do edifício onde Mandy está atualmente. Pegue as escadas todo o caminho até o andar de cima para encontrar um pequeno gerador. O interruptor é através de um disjuntor em um poste de energia. # Depois que os foguetes falharem, o navio permanecerá sem acesso ao mar e a equipe do robô se tornará hostil. Ataque o barco com os saqueadores e derrote Ironsides. # Encontre-se com Mandy depois de reivindicar o navio, ela se afastou para perto de Cabot House, para descobrir que os saqueadores realizaram uma votação e não vão dividir suas partes e, de fato, votaram para matar o Sole Survivor. # Independentemente da opção de diálogo escolhida, os saqueadores devem ser derrotados para completar a missão. NOTA: Eles parecem ser muito lentos para se tornarem hostis, e há apenas quatro deles (um no navio, um pelo sinistro, Davies e Mandy). Mesmo que Mandy e Davies não se tornem hostis, matá-los completará a missão. Matá-los enquanto não forem hostis contará como assassinato. Estágios da quest Notas * Matar Mandy Stiles antes desta missão permitirá que você evite até mesmo ir até ela. Você ainda será capaz de obter os itens necessários para consertar a nave e ainda terá que entrar em combate com os saqueadores. * Passar uma verificação de fala autoriza o Sole Survivor a receber o pagamento do terminal chamado comissário de bordo, que está em algumas caixas no extremo norte do convés superior. O computador também parece ser senciente (se apenas capaz de falar através de texto) e foi retirado de um quiosque de turistas. * Personagens do jogador usando armadura com jetpacks podem correr para o convés enquanto o navio decola e navega suavemente. No entanto, a seqüência de travamento resultará em morte instantânea e vários bugs listados abaixo na seção de bugs. * O personagem do jogador também pode simplesmente virar o interruptor e pular no navio conforme ele passa e se inclina em direção ao prédio. Para evitar a morte por impacto, vá para a parte de trás do navio e agache-se em frente ao corrimão. De pé, isso resulta em uma queda. * O personagem do jogador também pode sobreviver ao vôo do navio entrando no andar inferior. * Se Preston Garvey acompanhar o Sole Survivor, os robôs se tornarão hostis. Para evitar falhar na missão, simplesmente ande ao redor deles e eles atacarão apenas Preston. * Durante a primeira conversa do Sole Survivor com Mandy Stiles, Piper expressa suas dúvidas sobre ambas as escolhas finais (ao lado dos robôs ou dos saqueadores), mas nenhuma delas afeta diretamente sua afinidade. * Durante as etapas da missão, há opções para humor com Ironsides. Curie, Nick Valentine, Preston, Piper e Paladin Danse gostam disso se o jogador fizer. MacCready não gostará disso. Da mesma forma, MacCready e John Hancock não gostam de ficar do lado do capitão, com Hancock preferindo ajudar o grupo de saqueadores a sobreviver ajudando a tripulação robótica desorganizada. Deacon gosta de ficar do lado de Ironsides e adora quando o jogador ajuda a lançar o navio no final da missão. * Cait não gostará de ficar do lado dos saqueadores, mas diz que gosta disso. Ela também não gostará de se apoiar aos robôs. * Após o acidente, Ironsides é capaz de ajudar os invasores e super mutantes imediatamente ao redor do prédio. Esse intervalo é mínimo e aplica-se apenas ao bloco em que a falha reside. Atirar em raiders a partir do deck também fará com que Ironsides abra fogo contra os inimigos. * Um dos blocos de texto que aparece na inserção dos componentes de orientação indica que os LEDs "piscam". Como quase não havia miniaturização no universo de Fallout, isso parece ser um descuido. * O indicador da missão para poder auxiliar pode ser confuso, especialmente quando um está no topo do navio, pois ele irá dizer ao jogador para voltar para o navio. O interruptor para a energia auxiliar não está nem mesmo no navio nem no convés. Pode ser encontrado no último andar da casa a sudeste da USS Constitution. * Se o personagem do jogador se posicionar ao lado dos robôs, no final da missão, Ironsides irá proclamar que eles são "um quarto de braça mais próximos" de seu objetivo; isso parece ser um erro da parte dos escritores. Na terminologia náutica, uma braça é uma medida de profundidade, não de distância, e é igual a seis pés ou 1,8 metros; um quarto disso seria apenas um metro e meio. Também é possível que isso tenha sido feito de propósito para mostrar a falta de capacidade mental de Ironsides, ou que ele estivesse se referindo à altitude do navio ao invés de sua distância horizontal - embora a posição do navio após a missão é bem maior do que era antes, isso também seria um mau uso. Os escritores (ou Ironsides) podem ter confundido "braças" com "ligas" ou outra unidade de medida náutica. * Mesmo depois que Ironsides concede o uso dos aposentos do capitão, os itens dentro dele ainda são marcados como de propriedade. Bastidores A missão é uma referência à The Crimson Permanent Assurance, um curta metragem de Monty Python. Bugs Se antes da missão começar, os robôs são hostis, digitando o adicionará o jogador à facção, tornando os robôs amigáveis e permitindo que a missão comece normalmente. | Se a Vigia se recusar a falar com você, digite , que iniciará a missão e permitirá que a Vigia fale novamente. | Durante o primeiro ataque dos saqueadores no navio, a música do jogo pode estar presa em um loop de batalha infinito, mesmo após o término da batalha. Pode-se consertar isso salvando o jogo, fechando o aplicativo e reiniciando o Fallout 4. A música deve voltar ao normal quando você retomar o jogo. Viagem rápida também deve funcionar. | O jogador também pode conduzir o navio até o destino e sobreviver usando um companheiro para ativar o gerador auxiliar na última etapa e depois correndo para o elevador de botes na parte de trás do navio (é preciso chegar ao bote antes que o companheiro ative o interruptor tente mandá-los para um local primeiro e depois defina o comando para ativar o interruptor. A escotilha na USS Constitution permanece acessível até que a contagem regressiva termine e o navio comece a se mover. Falar com o Ironsides dentro do navio durante o vôo pode causar um crash do jogo. | É possível que os saqueadores não ataquem o navio depois que o jogador tiver conversado com Ironsides, tornando a missão incompleta. Uma solução possível para o PC é digitar no console, que continuará a missão definindo os saqueadores para atacar. Digitando irá definir a missão para o último estágio. | Ao completar a missão e retornar à USS Constitution após seu segundo acidente, Ironsides dará ao jogador acesso total aos aposentos do capitão depois de promover o jogador a tenente. Apesar disso, os itens ainda estão listados como "de propriedade" e não podem ser pegos sem roubá-los. Ironsides também estará preso no mesmo loop de diálogo de permitir que o jogador acesse os quartos do capitão. | Após reparar o sistema de navegação e ser instruído a falar com o Ironsides pelo Sr. Navegador, o Ironsides pode ficar buggado e não responder ao jogador falando. Há várias soluções para esse bug: uma solução alternativa é salvar e recarregar; outra solução alternativa é entrar e sair da USS Constitution; uma terceira solução é pedir a um acompanhante para inspecionar o capitão, após o que ele retornará ao normal; uma última solução é gerar outro Ironsides próximo com o comando e falar com o duplicado, o que iniciará uma conversa com o capitão Ironsides original no qual você terá que recorrer a ele para continuar a missão. | Mandy Stiles pode ser hostil quando se encontra pela primeira vez, deixando apenas a opção de ficar do lado do Ironsides. | O jogador não pode receber nenhum marcador de missão para o rolamento de turbobomba FLL3 e eles não aparecerão em nenhum dos três locais possíveis nos quais eles são normalmente encontrados, tornando a missão impossível de ser completada. Neste caso, a missão não pode ser completada sem os comandos do console. No console, digite e o estágio de missão avançará. | Colocar o rolamento de turbobomba pode não completar as condições da missão, deixando o Ironsides fazer um loop de diálogo sobre o rolamento de turbobomba. | Após a segunda investida dos saqueadores no navio, quando a missão pedir ao jogador para falar com Ironsides, pode ser possível que Ironsides fique preso na condição de "steam out" de um bot de sentinela, e permanecerá lá, tornando a missão incapaz de ser completada. Isso pode ser corrigido recarregando um save antes do segundo ataque. Atacá-lo acabará por tornar a tripulação hostil, embora curiosamente nem sempre irá falhar a missão. | Quando os saqueadores estiverem todos eliminados, poderá ocorrer uma falha na qual a missão de defesa continua, sem a possibilidade de terminar a missão em consoles. No PC pode-se usar o comando de para finalizar a missão e solucionar o problema. | Durante o ataque dos saqueadores, alguns saqueadores podem entrar no navio e ficar presos em um loop infinito de sair e entrar no convés, fazendo com que apareçam e desapareçam instantaneamente. Matá-los assim que eles aparecerem é possível com uma arma de fogo rápida. Isso pode ser uma causa do bug acima. | Quando o jogador é encarregado de recuperar o chip de navegação, ele pode não estar presente dentro do arquivo e o marcador da missão pode direcioná-lo para o canteiro de jardim em Covenant, tornando a missão impossível de ser completada. | Depois de falar com Comandante e completar sua tarefa, a missão não será atualizada. Se a verificação do Ironside pelo companheiro não funcionar, e a desova em um novo Ironsides não funcionar, o jogador pode deixar o navio, atirar em um saqueador e a missão será atualizada depois. | Se por qualquer motivo a tripulação se virar contra o jogador (enquanto aliado a ele) depois que o jogador morrer (o carregamento não foi salvo) e o último salvamento for no navio (antes que eles se tornem hostis ao jogador), a música de luta joga, mas ninguém se torna hostil. }} en:Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution es:La Última Travesía del USS Constitution pl:Ostatni rejs USS Constitution ru:Последний рейс «Конститьюшн» uk:Останній рейс «Констітьюшн» Categoria:Quests do Fallout 4 Categoria:Quests secundárias do Fallout 4